


Bring Me Down

by hocotate



Series: Flashfics/drabbles [19]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Assassins & Hitmen, Flash Fic, M/M, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, layhan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 07:06:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11179581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hocotate/pseuds/hocotate
Summary: Two trained killers reunite after a long, long time.





	Bring Me Down

While in the basement at the end of his hitherto successful mission, Yixing finally realised that after all these years, he was royally fucked. In a few moments quite literally so, even, if he was to take into account the ripped fabric tied too tightly around his neck and the too strong thigh pushing up between his legs.  
  
Someone had fucked him over big time, be it himself, Luhan, or someone on his team. Never before during his time as a hitman had his luck run out or his skills failed him. He was ‘flawless by nature’ according to his past mentor at the academy back home, but such adulatory exaggerations did apparently not stop his career from suddenly slowing down in an unavoidably fatal U-turn.  
  
He squeezed his eyes shut as the knot around his neck tightened significantly, for as much as he had always been nauseously obstinate, he had to admit that it wasn’t with pride that something down below his waist responded to every unexpected pull by growing, twitched in pace with his groin getting kneed. He was for the second time in his life embarrassed, and while he tried to break free in the briefest moment of sudden desperation, Luhan only pulled at the fabric and made God damn sure that his prey’s little feet wouldn’t touch the goddamned floor.  
  
“I’m going to kill you,” he chuckled with such disgusting ease, grinning without shame just as Yixing began to start gasping for air. “I’m going to fuck you first, and then I’m going to kill you. How does that make you feel?”  
  
Only some involuntary, yet pathetic squeaks were offered in response, and so did he drop him to the concrete, straddling him.  
  
Luhan was still a federal, or so Yixing liked to think, at least. The lie made the act of spitting at his face feel much more satisfying and far less hypocritical, as though the clandestine business that they were both, in fact, engaging in, elevating in, even relishing in, was despite all the bloodshed only black and white.  
  
“They told me you were the best,” Luhan said with a smile without caring to even wipe the saliva off his face. He looked amused, at the most, when he forced his fingers between the buttons of Yixing’s shirt, but nonetheless annoyed when they opened instead of popped.

“You used to the best, isn’t that right, Xing? Back in the days, you were always the smartest and the most agile in our squad. You didn’t even brag about it because you were always so righteous and adorably shy. People called you that, you know, _adorable_ , even after Sergeant Kim confirmed your seventh kill and you were sent away at your first solo mission. You were always amazing even with flesh between your teeth and no one ever suspected that you'd turn out like this.”

  
Yixing ignored the words, that manipulative bullshit, kept on struggling with his legs wild and kicking as the fabric wrapped around his already bruised neck got tied to each of his own aching wrists. Humiliation was a fact forasmuch as his every attempt to escape this situation now became his very own pain, yet he kept squirming like a maggot beneath a bird, still not accepting that things would end in this basement, of all places. He knew that he would die, get molested and pressed into, but that had never stopped him before from fighting until every fibre of his body went numb.  
  
Luhan clicked his tongue at the sight.  
  
“I’m shocked, Xing, but not really. You never have to fight if you never get caught.” He let his hands move from torso down lower, removing Yixing’s belt before unbuckling his own. “You were agile and charming and loved by all, but you weren’t strong, not even close to.”  
  
He leant in closer, almost whispering against skin.  
  
“ _And then, during the revolution, you turned out to be disloyal. A sly little traitor fox, abandoning your friends and every value you ever pretended to live by._ ”  
  
Yixing’s screams got muffled by asphyxiation and muted entirely by a palm against his lips when Luhan finally pushed inside without warning. It was with neither gentleness nor mercy that the latter started fucking him right then and there against the cold, wet concrete, but it was with both bitterness and nostalgia that he watched him suffocate.  
  
“You used to be the best,” he repeated as he kept thrusting, removing his palm for only one last peck against lips that were dry and now only mewling, “but look at you now, Xing. Look at you now.”  
  
Yixing gazed back then before he lost his sight, and what he saw in Luhan’s eyes during those few seconds was not only lust or undying accusation, but also Luhan’s own life stepping on the gas only to purposely steer right towards the edge of a huge fucking cliff.  
  
He shut his eyes in an attempt to forget when all went black and his Adam’s apple got crushed. His body hurt, his heart even more so, and although he could still feel Luhan from the inside, he pretended for a moment that death had already stopped by to sign his failure and bring him somewhere else.


End file.
